Uncalled for
by TohruMitsuki
Summary: It's midnight and hotaru and Ruka call Mikan and Natsume for an emergency but what's the real reason? please review! NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my second fanfic and the first one wasn't that good so please treat me well. Anyway I got this idea while talking with my friends and I decided to make it into a story. Enjoy!!**

**Summary: It's midnight and Hotaru and Ruka call Mikan and Natsume for an emergency but what's the real reason? (NxM) please review.**

**Disclaimer**: **Do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

The floor was what Mikan hit when her cell phone ringtone went off. "Ouch! Hotaru what is the meaning of this? Calling me at twelve midnight!!" the brunette screamed hysterically into the phone. "Oh… (sob) shut up…. (sob) and hurry…(sob) and get to…(sob) my lab."

"Hotaru what's wrong why are you crying?!" Mikan screamed even louder into the phone. "Didn't I say…(sob) to shut….(sob) up? It's an emergency now hurry!!"And she hung up the phone. Mikan couldn't believe her ears never in her long time, of friendship with Hotaru, had she ever heard her cry. Well she had but not like that.

So being the worried best friend that she was Mikan through on her robe and bedroom slippers and ran to Hotaru's lab as fast as she could.

OoO

Now on the other hand a curtain fire caster was also being disturbed of his slumber. "What is Ruka I'm tired." Was the first thing he said his into cell " Oh hey Natsume…..heh um how are you feeling?" "Did you not hear me I said I am tired what do you want?"

Ruka's sweat dropped he knew his best friend wasn't really a night person or a morning person or an anytime person at that so to call him on the phone at this time was risky. "Do you think you can come down to Imai's lab like right now?" the animal lover asked in hesitation.

"Why?" "Well because it's an………..emergency yeah an emergency!" "What type of emergency. Natsume questioned. There seemed to be something odd about Ruka's voice that Natsume didn't trust. Ruka answered. "oh me and Imai san are being attack by…evil….evil erasers yeah that's right."

"Evil erasers? Wait why are you even with Imai at this time of night anyway? Are you sleepwalking again?" Natsume was getting irritated with him now. "THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!! Just come down here please?" the animal lover pleaded.

"Fine whatever." And Natsume clicked of the phone.

**At Hotaru Imai's Lab:**

"Okay……. (pant) I'm her….. (pant). Hotaru were is the emergency?!" Mikan screamed. But when she looked around she found no one was there. Instead there was a sign standing directly in front of her written "Mikan go down the hall and open up the first door you see to the right stay there.

" So Mikan, without thinking, ran down the hall, turned right and opened up the exact door the sign said to. "Hmm I wonder what type of emergency could be in here it's so dark in this room that I can't see a thing. "Hotaru, is anybody here_?" _"That's funny why would Hotaru tell me to come to her lab if she wasn't even here?" Mikan said to herself.

"Probably the same reason Ruka told _me_ to come here." Said an oh so familiar voice. Mikan spun around to see who it was but it was too dark. _"who's voice is that?"_Mikan thought _"I know I've heard it somewhere but……_

Mikan was cut off because she was suddenly blinded by a million bright lights. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" She cried. "Shut it polka dots." said the same familiar voice but this time Mikan knew who it was. "NATSUME?!" "Yes now be quiet you're making my ears bleed."He said irritated but showing no sign of his emotions on his face.

"**Attention Natsume and Mikan! I repeat Attention!" **"Hotaru is that you I can here you voice! OMG are you dead? Did I get here too late? Are you a ghost? I'm being haunted by you aren't I? OH WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG...Ouch!! "Mikan screamed. Natsume had just smacked her upside the head.

"Baka she isn't dead the voice is coming from that speaker over there." The fire caster pointed to the small speaker in the far corner of the room. "Hey Imai what's the meaning of this and where's Ruka."** "Oh Ruka? Don't worry Hyuga he is just fine in fact he's standing right next to me. Say hi Nogy."** Ruka takes the speaker from Hotaru. "**Sorry Natsume, Sakura san but she forced me to do it."**

"Forced you to do what what's happening Ruka pyon?" Mikan asked. Hotaru took the speaker back from Ruka.

"**That's enough chitchat. Now you two let me explain what is happening, as you probably already figured out, there is no emergency. The reason I called you here is because of an experiment. **"A what?! You mean you called me at twelve midnight and made me come all the way down here for some stupid experiment?" Mikan screamed.** "Uh duh gotta a problem with **

**that?"** "Yeah when I get worried out my mind about you and find out I just wasted my time!"argued the brunette

"Tsk whatever I'm out of here." Natsume was about to escape out the door when everything went on lock down all the doors, windows and walls were turned into specialy made, alice proof metal. "What the heck is going on."** "I told you I need you two for my experiment and don't even try to use fire to get out of this one Hyuga these walls are alice proof."**

"Okay so you need us for your experiment but what does us being locked in here have to do with it?"mikan asked. **"Oh you'll see."**Said the inventor smiling to herself**. Anyway me and Nogy **_**won't**_** be seeing you two for three days have fun."** "Wait you mean I have to stay here alone for three days with polka?" Natsume said while giving a dangerous glare to the speaker, not that it mattered cause no one could see it. "And I have to stay here with that thing?" Mikan said pointing to Natsume.

"**That's the whole point of the experiment. Have a nice evening." **Ruka grabs the speaker again.** "I'm really sorry really, really, really………" "That's enough Nogi lets go.** And Hotaru and Ruka were gone. Mikan and Natsume stood alone. The lights had died down enough for the both of them to see clearly.

Mikan glanced around the room and thought "_Wow there's a ton of stuff in here a love seat, a coffee table a rug in a shape of a heart and there's even a small kitchen in the other room with a mini frig, a microwave oven, two toasters, and there is a bathroom in here and oh __one_ _king sized bed. Wow Hotaru set this up almost just like a married couple! Wait a minute __one__ bed where is Nastume going to sleep?!_

"Hey Natsume there is only one bed where are you going to sleep?" Mikan pears to look at the young fire caster to find he was already on the bed. " Nastume I said where are you sleeping."

"Where does it look like I'm sleeping ugly cow, on the bed."Natsume answered nonchalantly. "But where will I sleep?"Mikan said pouting. Natsume takes one of the many pillows under him and throws it onto the wooden floor. "Sleep there." "I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR HYUGA!!" The girl screamed. "Fine then sleep on that heart shaped rug. Whatever you do I don't care just shut up and let me sleep little girl." Natsume rolled over in the bed to make his back face her.

Mikan was furious. She march over to the side of the bed that his face was turned to and tried to push him over. But Natsume didn't budge instead her gave the most evilest irritated glare you could ever imagine. The brunette's sweat dropped and she back off from the cranky boy.She stood cursing him under her breath. "Fine I don't care." She said "I'll just sleep on the love seat over there." "Tsk whatever." And Natsume was asleep.

Mikan curled up on the small couch shivering from the cold. "Darn you Hotaru I'll get you for this, you just wait till I get out of this room. I swear I'll get my revenge .HA HA HA HO HO!! She laughed to herself. Then she also fell into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 1: OK this story maybe just as bad as the other so if you didn't like it i'm sorry for wasting you time.If you could please comment i would be very thankful but no flaming please. thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yaaaaaahhhh!! Sorry I took so long to update, school is so freakin hard. Anyway please enjoy the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Gakuen Alice wish I did though.**

**Previously: **Mikan curled up on the small couch shivering from the cold. "Darn you Hotaru I'll get you for this, you just wait till I get out of this room. I swear I'll get my revenge .HA HA HA HO HO!! She laughed to herself. Then she also fell into a deep sleep.

**Chapter 2:**

So peaceful it was that Monday morning the birds were singing, the wind was blowing, the sun was barely up and not a soul was awake. That is except for a curtain brunette girl and crimson eyed boy.

"PERVERT HENTAI!!" The girl screamed as she started throwing everything she could lay here hands on. Natsume just rolled his eyes and said in a bored tone "Weren't you the one who walked in on me? you're the pervert you perverted girl." Mikan was furious how could her best friend (cross that) _ex_ best friend put her in a room, for three days, with this guy. Mikan scaled at the stoic faced boy she couldn't believe what had just happened.

**Flashback: Mikan POV**

_I woke up really dazed I couldn't remember where I was or what had happened that previous night. I sat up on what seemed like a bed but wasn't. _

_It was freezing in the room and I was shivering like crazy. So I got off of whatever I was sleeping on and started to walk towards the bathroom. I figured that if I took a warm shower I'd feel better._

_I striped myself of my cloths in the room and coiled myself in a towel that was hanging from a rack. For some reason I thought I could hear the shower running but I just ignored it and opened up the door._

_There was so much steam in the bathroom that I could barely see. I turned around and opened up the door wider so the steam could run out. But when I peered back up my eyes widened._

_I couldn't believe my eyes there standing in the middle of the floor was a naked Natsume (Okay so he had a towel around his waist but it gave me the exact same affect.) And did you guess what I did? Something unthinkable, something that no one would have ever imagined I do. I SCREAMED._

**End of flashback: Normal POV**

Mikan was still throwing things at Natsume but it didn't matter since all he did was dodge it. He began to walk closer and closer to Mikan, while still swiftly dodging the random objects being thrown towards him. When he got close enough, which was like a millimeter away from her ear, he through her up against the wall and smirked.

He began to touch the brunette's pigtailed hair and whispered "If you going to molest someone at least put your hair down to look more seductive." The sound of his voice tickled Mikan's ear making her blush like a ripe cheery.

But Mikan quickly covered her embarrassment up with anger. Her mouth tightened, her fingers curved into a round fist, and eyes had more fire in them than the fire caster himself. Mikan pushed a surprised Natsume away from her and ran into the nearest, safest place she could think of, the closet.

**Nastume's POV:**

_I dressed myself after the privacy invasion I just endured, from that baka, and walked out the bathroom, to see where the idiot was. She locked herself in a closet (wooo big surprise there).But good grief all I did was throw the girl up against the wall for like a minute or less, she doesn't have to over react like_ _this. I mean_ _she walked in on me and she doesn't see me locking myself in closets._

_Anyway I just ignored her and walked over to the king sized bed and sat on it, while picking up a manga, I had luckily brought with me that night, and started to read. "Great some peace and quiet" I thought. When suddenly "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" was all I could hear._

_Seriously just when I get comfortable she starts crying. I'm trying to ignore her but her screaming is bloody annoying._

_Great now she's banging on the door. "Will you shut up?" is what I yell at her but, all she keeps saying "You stole it I can't believe you stole it." I mean what the heck is that suppose to mean anyway?_

_I got up and walked over to the locked closet door and said "Look polka can you give it a rest? I'm not going to do anything to you so can come out of there?"The baka sobs back "But you stole it from me how can I face anyone?" "Stole what from you?"is what I wanted to know, so I asked her. But all she could say was "WOMANHOOD MY WOMANHOOD!!"_

_I rolled my eyes as she continued crying. Then I got an idea. Walked into the small kitchen and began to cook_**. (A/N yes Natsume can cook)**

**End POV: And End of Chapter 2**

**Sorry about that. I know the chapter is short and suckish but I'm serious school is so hard! WAAAAAAA even though the school year just started, I already want it to end. Anyway I promise this time I will update soon so just bare with me please. Oh also please comment , if more people give me advice I'm sure my fanfic will improve and won't waste your time as usual. Thanks for reading!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter 3 is now up and running, thanks to everyone's comments that is. I don't know what I would do without everyone so thank you and please enjoy the next chapter of "Uncalled For!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice but I do own "Uncalled For."**

**Previously:**_ I got up and walked over to the locked closet door and said "Look polka can you give it a rest? I'm not going to do anything to you so can come out of there?"The baka sobs back "But you stole it from me how can I face anyone?" "Stole what from you?"is what I wanted to know, so I asked her. But all she could say was "WOMANHOOD MY WOMANHOOD!!!!!!"_

_I rolled my eyes as she continued crying. Then I got an idea. Walked into the small kitchen and began to cook._

**End of Natsume's POV:**

**Chapter 3**

Though she was still sniffling, Mikan had calmed down. She realized she hasn't heard from Natsume in a while so she began to open the closet door to see if it was safe to come out.

She cracked the door just enough to peer out into the room but only to smell a huge aroma of food cooking. Mikan told herself to ignore the smell but her stomach seemd to be ignoring her.

Before she knew it Mikan was already outside the closet door and headed for the kitchen. (she's crawling by the way) She managed to peer into the kitchen, supposedly out of sight of Natsume, so she could see what was making the delicious smell.

Natsume smiled knowingly in his mind as he pretended not to notice Mikan. Mikan watched Natsume go back and forth as he cut, mashed, steered 'tasted' the food he was preparing. "There must be like thousands of dishes on the table." Mikan thought as her eyes bulged out and mouth watered from the sight of the food.

Mikan tried to crawl closer to the table without getting spotted by Natsume but, of course our clumsy little heroin's hands just happened to slip, on a mysteriously placed banana peel, making her crash horribly to the floor.

Natsume, who had purposely placed the banana pill on the floor, smirked to himself as he turned around pretending to shocked by the sound.

"Polka, what the heck are you doing in here?!" he asked with an almost too fake a voice.

Mikan not being the smartest of the brunettes didn't notice Natsume's bad acting skills and fell right into his plan. She smiled at him nervously and said "oh nothing just checking out the carpet is all."

"_It's a wooden floor, baka." _Natsume wanted to say but instead said "Oh really I thought that you were in here because you were hungry." Nastume paused to look at Mikan a few minutes before continuing.

"If you like I could always give you some of this food of mine."

The brunette nodded eagerly saying "yes please!" over and over again. Natsume gave her an evil glare and then said one word "beg."

"Wait what?!" Mikan screamed

"What do I have to spell it out to you or something I said beg, you know **B-E-G**." Mikan squinted as he spelled out the word to her. "I heard what you said." She said a little defensively "I just can't believe you're directing the statement towards me."

"And I still can't believe you just used the word directing in sentence correctly but, see we all get surprised every day. Now either you beg or starve." He said with a smirk in his tone.

Mikan wanted to resist but her stomach was telling her to do the opposite it kept saying_ "Mikan just beg we need food to survive and what's the harm in begging for our survival?"_ Mikan's stomach began to growl as she battled with herself finally she decided that she couldn't take it anymore her stomach was right she needed food to survive.

Mikan kneeled her head to the floor, put her hands above her head and said with the little pride that she could muster "PLLLLLEEEEAAAAAASSSEEE LET ME HAVE SOME FOOD OH MIGHTY ONE I'M SO HUNGRY PLLLLLLEEEAAAAAASSSSEEE I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!" A smirk played on Natsume face as she continued to beg. "Alright that's enough." He said. "I guess since you're begging I can give you 'something' to eat."

Mikan's mouth started watering as Natsume set down the plate of food in front of her.

Mikan's eyes widened

Natsume smirked

Mikan's face turned a deep red.

Natsume's smirk got bigger.

"WHAT IS THIS?!!!!!!!!!" Mikan yelled so loud Alaska could hear her.

"Would you shut the heck up? Your making my bloody ears bleed!!!" Natsume yelled back. "WELL IF YOU GAVE ME SOME ACTUAL FOOD MAYBE I WOULDN'T BE **YELLING**!!!!!! Mikan said pointing to the small dish in front of her that had a single grain of rice placed on top. "I did give you food you retard look at your plate." Natsume told her.

"What type of world do you live in where a grain of rice is considered food, you CRAZY!"Mikan stomach was growling like crazy every time she screamed as if it was agreeing with her as she talked.

Natsume seemed amused by this and said calmly "Well if you had begged a little better maybe I would have been lenient enough to give you a little more either way I said I'd give you food never said how much."

**Flashback: Mikan POV**

_How I'd like to smack that stupid smirk of his off his face. I should have known Nastume was going to trick me….. how could I have been so stupid? But that's ok I don't care one bit I still have some of my pride left (at least the pride I didn't beg out of me) I'll go make my own food!_

_Yeah I can cook much better then Natsume any day__. Ha ha you think you can out smart me Natsume well you have another thing coming._

**End of Mikan POV: Normal POV**

So Mikan got off the floor dusted herself off and walked herself over to refrigerator. "what are you doing now?"Natsume asked "Making myself some food of course, you're not the only one who can cook you know Nat-su-me." Natsume just rolled his eyes as he sat himself down at the little two seated dinner table in the kitchen. He began paling his plate with food while at the same time was eyeing the brunette. He watched her as she check the frig, the cabinets, the microwave, and even the oven then she turned around and glared at him. He smirked in return.

**Natsume POV**

_"Natsume Hyuga." She said to me in what I suppose she thought was a scary tone. I answered calmly of course with a simple "What?" as a reply. "Please do not tell me you just ate all the food in the entire kitchen!!!" "Ok." I answered and turned my attention back to my plate. _

_That's when the immature toddler started throwing a temper tantrum. Yeah I know right? What is she like 12 you'd think she'd have more self control than that. She started screaming louder than I have ever heard her and banging her arms and legs on the floor. I wanted to laugh but the sight of her was somewhat scary. (I know me scared.) Then came the water works, not that in fazed me or anything though. After that all I know is that polka jumped up ran out the kitchen and then started yelling something about revenge on me and that Imai._

**End of POV: and End of Chapter 3**

**Okay sorry about the long break, I think the last time I updated was last year. Anyway I hoped you guys like the new chap and I'm writing number 4 right now. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm too lazy to have an introduction this time so….Blah blah blah blah …you get the point chapter 4 is out so whatever.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah we know I don't own it.**

**Previously: Natsume POV**

"_Natsume Hyuga." She said to me in what I suppose she thought was a scary tone. I answered calmly of course with a simple "What?" as a reply. "Please do not tell me you just ate all the food in the entire kitchen!!!" "Ok." I answered and turned my attention back to my plate. _

_That's when the immature toddler started throwing a temper tantrum. Yeah I know right? What is she like 12 you'd think she'd have more self control than that. She started screaming louder than I have ever heard her and banging her arms and legs on the floor. I wanted to laugh but the sight of her was somewhat scary. (I know me scared.) Then came the water works, not that in fazed me or anything though. After that all I know is that polka jumped up ran out the kitchen and then s__tarted yelling something about revenge on me and that Imai._

* * *

**End of POV: and End of Chapter 3**

**Chapter 4:**

**Natsume POV:**

_So I finish eating my food right and everything is good. Polka quit yelling and everything was quiet. Yep so very quiet, I can even hear myself breath._

1 minute later

_Yep still quiet, not a sound._

2 minutes later

_I guess I'll just read my manga since it's soooo quiet. _

3 minutes later

_Ok that's it. There is no way polka could be quiet for 5 whole minute without something blowing up or dying. I wonder what she's doing……… not that I'm worried about her or anything because like, who would be? Am I right….well am I?_

_But wait a minute what if something happened to her…… it wouldn't e the first time. But, she's so quiet …….HUH she's hurt yes that's it!! She probably did something stupid like trip and short circuited her brain when she hit the ground. Or slammed her finger so hard in the closet door the pain flew from her pinky finger all the way up to her back making it damaging her spine accord so she couldn't scream for help or maybe……ah man I'd better get out there Polka needs me._

**End of Natsume POV: Normal POV:**

* * *

Natsume rushed out into the main room to make sure his little Mikan was ok. But, when he got there what he saw was unexpected.

There sitting on the couch was a happily filled brunette with four boxes of empty pizzas from Pizza Hut (A/N which I do not own) sitting on her lap. "Oh hey Natsume." she said lazily what while whipping the pizza sauce off her face "what are you up to these days….?" She hiccupped a burp and let out a drowsy sigh of pleasure. Natsume took in her appearance and wrinkled up his nose in disgust

"Polka what are you doing?"

"Oh I was just finishing up this last slice." She held it up like a trophy before stuffing it into her mouth. "I was actually talking about where you got the food polka."

"From Pizza Hut you silly, see?" She lifted one of the boxes to show the fire caster. Natsume's eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "How'd you get it?" he finally asked "what?" Mikan was too busy rubbing her tummy, while taking to it, to hear what he said. "I said how'd you get the pizzas her you twit?"

Mikan puckered her bottom lip out into a pout. "Delivery duh."

Natsume twitched a little bit then said "how'd you call them……the restaurant?"

"Oh that's easy I used my cell phone." she smiled as if all proud of herself. Natsume hands clenched into a fist, his eyes like daggers face almost as red as is eyes. Oh how he wished he could burn that little nullifier's face into ashes. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A CELL PHONE WITH YOU? YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" Natsume walked towards her and grabbed her shirt collar, lifting her of the ground. "Where is it…..your cell phone?" He was furious.

"Right here!" Mikan managed to choke out. He was choking her with his grip when she managed to take the phone out from her pocket. Natsume let go of her and took the cell. Opening it up he found it wouldn't turn on.

The battery was dead.

"I don't know why you want to use it so badly. I used up the last call already ordering pizzas. The batteries been dead." Mikan said while caressing her neck. Natsume almost killed her at that moment. "Polka I wanted to use it because we could have used it to call for help so someone could get us OUT OF HERE YOU DIMMWIT…….UGH COULD YOU GET ANY SLOWER POLKA?!!!!!!"

"Oh you're just mad because I thought of ordering pizzas before you who's the dimwit now Natsume?"

"It's still you." Natsume said suddenly exhausted. Who knew polka's stupidity so tiresome?" Suddenly Natsume had an idea.

"POLKA!!"

"What?!!" his sudden outburst startled her.

"You had to open the door with something right?" He almost sounded exited. "Um yeah of course, I used a key I found under the heart shaped rug here. She pointed. "How else was I supposed to get the food? I couldn't have them slide it under the door….you see I had ordered thick crust pizza and let me tell you thick crust jest won't fit under the…"

"Forget that polka. Where's the key?"He practically screamed. "Uh right here but, why?" she lifted up a small silver key to show him. "Give it to me." Natsume held out his hand to receive it.

"What? No way; I just beat you and revenge is sweet!! " Mikan hid the key in her fists as if to protect it. "Polka stop being dumb for one time in your life and give me the freakin key already!"

"NO!"Mikan screamed

"WHY?"Natsume screamed back.

"BECAUSE YOU ONLY WANT IT SO YOU CAN GO OUT AND ORDER PIZZA TOO!!!"

"WHAT, NO I DON'T."

"YOU DON'T?"

"NO EL RETARDO, I'M TRYING TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

"LIES!!!"

"Why the heck would I lie about…..never mind just give me the key."

Mikan lick the key and then put it in her front skirt pocket and through her tongue at Natsume's face and said "Not a chance." "That's it polka dots you're going down." Natsume got in a crouch ready to lunge at her.

"No _you're _going down Natsume down, down, down, d……AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Suddenly they were rolling on the ground, throwing things pulling out hair, and ripping cloths. "Give …the key…. to me now you idiot!!" Natsume lifted the brunette into the air and slammed her up against the closet door. "Never!!!" Mikan used all her strength to get out of his grip but he was to strong finally she decided to kick him, Where It Hurt (if you know what I mean?)

Natsume shot to the floor with pain. Was that tears she saw? "Polka when I get up I'm going to kill you." He screamed the nullifier just smiled "Don't you mean if you get up?"Mikan gave hiam another kick in the wrong place and ran for her life. She knew that when he did get up she would be killed. She ran to the front door and dropped to her knees.

Hearing natsume's screams die down a little she knew she'd only had a limited aount of time to do this. But Natwsume was on to her as soon as he figured out what sh e was doing he suddenly felt no pain at all.

Jumping to his feet he ran as fast as he could to tackle polka down. But, he was too late it already happened. Mikan slid the key back about of her pocket and under the alice proof front door.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"Nastume Yelled."

"Yes!" Mikan cheered. She had beat Natsume! Hyuga! Oh how the mighty have fallen, or had they? Suddenly Mikan just realized that what she did was bad." Oh my gosh I just got rid of the only thing that could have gotten us out of here didn't I?" Natsume didn't answer. "You're going to kill me now aren't you?" Mikan, who still had her back to the fire caster and face towards the door, waited preparing herself for the violence about to hit her. But instead she felt nothing. Mikan tensed up even more now, if Natsume wasn't goimg to strangle her than what was he going to do.

Whatever it was she figured she'd better just face it, what would be the point of hiding any ways? Mikan turned around to face him only to see him……..smiling. (One word creepy)

"Natsume why are you smiling?" "Because I'm happy you, silly Mikan." He said light heartedly as if nothing that had just happened, happened "Ooookkk? Are you sure your all right?" She didn't trust this change of his mood. And it wasn't only the fact that Natsume never smiled, it also had to do with the fact that he called her by name and that never, I mean never happened.

"Mikan come here and give me a hug." OK now she new something was wrong. Smiling Hugs and proper name calling? Either the world was ending or _**her **_world was ending. Something silver then caught eyes. A spoon? No. Another key? No. then is it……. no way! He wouldn't

"Natsume is that a knife in your hand?"

"Knife no, your death sentence yes. Now you've got to choices you can either run or you can scream and run.

Mikan took one step back turned and then ran for her life. (Screaming of course)

"Polka you're dead meat!"

**

* * *

**

**Yep well that's it, don't expect another chapter any time soon I'm working on a new fanfic that will be coming out as soon as I get of my lazy butt up and write it. The new story is called "The Haunted and the Heartless" Ok thank you for reading blah blah blah and review**


End file.
